Refound
by Pirulina
Summary: Winter is a Dimension Surfer. She goes looking for her brother, Jack, with her head guard, Lukas. She gets help from an imprisoned witch. When she meets Jack and the gang, finding out quite a few surprises. One of them being, Jack doesn't remember her. But, what does Kim have to do with all this? This was originally just a chapter for my other story. All of it's on here now.
1. Chapter 1

**READ A/N OR YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND THE STORY!**

**Hey guys! So this was a chapter on my other story, Songfics- My way, and I decided to make it a story, seperately. So yeah! This was for the song, Long Live by Taylor Swift. It's a bit confusing if you haven't read my story, Dimension Surfers, on wattpad or fictionpress. If you want a good background, just read the first chapter of it. All you need to know is that Dimension Surfers are like humans that go in different dimensions to bring one season that they specialize in. Each season has a planet in one dimension. Each planet has a royal family. Yeah, I wanted to write something for this song that bad. So! I give you, the first chapter of Refound!**

* * *

**Oh! I DO own Dimension Surfers. You may not use the creature or anything even close to related to them in any story or anything you write. I did change some things from the original story but that doesn't make it any different. You have been warned.**

* * *

If you didn't read the A/N then you won't understand the story

"Lukas?" I say, getting up from lying down, upside down on the bed with my head hanging off the side.

"Yeah?"

"What do ya say... we go find him." His head snaps up from the screen of his phone to look at me.

"Why now?"

"Wouldn't it be better for us all?"

"Yeah, but it'd be too dangerous. How would we find him in the first place?"

"He's my brother." I say with a tone that says: Duh. "If we use the right spell, I'm pretty sure I can track him down. We'd at least be able to find the town. If not, the dimension."

"I guess we could do that. But, when would we do this?"

"I could sneak out at night from the castle."

"But you have too many guards. They'd be guarding you. Plus, I'm expected outside your door then.

"Oh yeah..." I stop to think about this for a second. "You have the latest xPhone, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Use the image imitator app so they think you're doing your job. Then, we could go out to find the spell."

"How'd we get back."

"Use the transporter app.

"But where would we find the spell in the first place?"

"You're so full of questions today." I comment, "We'd find a summer witch. She'd have some kind of spell."

"It's too dangerous. Besides, every witch ever known is in hiding or in the dungeon."

"We'll go to Semmestrial's kingdom. They have summer witches in there. We'd ask them. Blackmail them if necessary."

"What about their guards?"

"Blackmail." I say, confidence dripping from my voice.

"That doesn't hide the fact that they're too dangerous."

"You're my guard."

"Exactly, I'm your guard. It's my job to protect you."

"Yes, but as my best friend it's your job to support me." He doesn't respond after a while.

"I hate it when you're right."

"Yes! Thank you!" I exclaim, wrapping my arms around him.

"I'm going to regret this." He says, wrapping his arms around me.

*~.~*~.~*~.~*

"Winter!" I open my eyes to find Lukas at the side of my bed, shaking my shoulder.

"Should we go?" He whispers.

"Heck yeah!" I yell, getting up from the bed.

"Shut up!" He whisper/yells. "We can't have the guards knowing about this!"

"Okay! Gosh," I whisper. "Let's get going."

"Kay," He takes out his phone and starts to open the app. "Come on," He says, bending over.

I jump up onto his back and he presses the button that transports us to the Semmestrial dungeon. I jump off his back and take it all in. We're outside of the cave that has guards standing outside of it in the dark. Sometimes, I wonder how these people go so long without sleeping. Or eating. Or anything! I try to ask Lukas how they all do it but he always ends up changing the subject. Soon, one of the guards notice Lukas and me.

"Princess Winter." One of them say. The five guards guarding the entrance to the dungeon bow. "What are you doing out of your kingdom? Out of your planet?"

"I need to ask a witch for a favor."

"I'm sorry," the same guard apologizes, "but I cannot let you into the dungeon."

"Why not?" I ask, folding my arms across my chest, shifting my weight to my other foot.

"It is too dangerous."

"But I have a good reason." I say, pulling the innocent face.

"Which is..."

"I can have you fired with a simple request to queen summers." Boom! Blackmail! The best invention ever created!

His eyes widen and he looks over at the other guards. "Okay." He finally says.

"Two of you come with." Lukas says from behind me. I turn my head to look over at him with a look that says, 'really?' "What?" He asks.

I look back at the guards and say, "You're too protective."

"Why would I take commands from you?" The same guard asks Lukas.

"Because I'm Winter's head guard." The guards eyes widen in shock.

"But you're young!"

"And powerful." Lukas adds. I smile. I love it when I see a guard's reaction to his comments. The guard glares at him and says,

"Brian, Mason, take them into Elaina." The two that I assume to be Brian and Mason, nod. They both walk in the cave, motioning for Lukas and me to follow. I walk towards them but stop before reaching the cave.

"If anyone asks," I begin to say to the guards that are staying outside the cave. "we were never here." They all nod. I love it when I scare people. Lukas and I keep walking, following Mason and Brian into the dark cave. The one of them hold their arms out with their palms out, the dark cave soon lights up from torches along the wall light up. We all continue to walk

"There's one witch-"

"Your name." I cut him off.

"Mason." I nod and motion for him to continue. "There's one witch that has been here for awhile. Her name is Elaina. She's a very powerful witch, one of the highest rankings."

"How did she get down here?" Lukas asks. I look at him. "What?"

"You're overprotective."

"It's my job."

"Only the queen and the guards that caught her knows how she got down here. It's very secretive." Lukas grabs my arm, stopping me. Mason and Brian stop.

"I don't like this. We should go back." He says.

"I have to find him."

"We'll use some other witch. This one is too dangerous."

"You know getting information from witches from other seasons would be even more dangerous." He doesn't reply for a while.

"How are you always right?" I smile.

"I just am!"

"Come on." He says, giving me a shove forward. I start walking and so do Mason and Brian. I soon see a set of bars, acting like a wall. I see a women with knotty black hair sitting in the corner. She looks up and let me tell ya, she doesn't look like your typical witch. She looks pretty and rather young with her green eyes.

"This is Elaina." Brian says. "Elaina, you have some visitors."

"Why, Princess Winter and head guard Lukas." She bows down and stands back up from the rock she was using as a chair. "What can I do you for?"

"H-how do you know our names?" I stutter.

"I know it all. Plus, everyone knows your name, Princess." She says with her what looks like kind eyes.

"How do you look so young?" I ask. What? It's the first time I see a witch in person. Plus, she doesn't look like the kinds of witches you read in books or watch in movies.

"I'm the highest ranking witch in Planet Summestrial. Plus, I'm not an idiot and I use my power to stay young. Seriously, those other witches are real stupid." I can tell she has a southern accent. "So, what doya need from me."

"I think we should have these two leave." I whisper to Lukas.

"I don't think so."

"We can't have them know what we're doing!" I whisper/yell in his ear. He rolls his eyes.

"Yet again, you're right."

"Good!" I say, no longer whispering. I look over at Brian and Mason. "Leave!" I cheerfully exclaim.

"Are you-"

"Leave." I stay sternly, giving them one of my famous death glares. They both frantically nod before turning to leave. Once they're out of sight.

"Okay firs-"

"Wait," Elaina cuts me off. "Now they're gone. Go on."

"Okay? First things first. Lukas, use your gift."

Lukas has a gift. Every surfer is born with one. Most surfers get them until they've found their true love. Some find true love but don't discover it yet. I know, true love, cheesiest thing ever. Well that's how it is around here.

Lukas nods and stares into her eyes, basically scanning her. He nods again and says, "She's trustworthy." with a confused look on his face. My face probably shows how confused I am as well.

"I hope you don't mind me by asking, but how did you get in here?"

"The queen blames me for creating global warming on other dimensions."

"Well, did you?"

"Of course not! How could I? Witches aren't allowed in other dimensions!"

"Then why would she-"

"She thinks I did it because she thinks I'm the only one powerful enough."

"Aren't you?"

"Well, I'm the most powerful being in the dimension.

"Then, why don't you break out?"

"These bars resist my powers. There's a protective wall. Only a surfer could break it." I nod. "So, what do you need from me?"

"We need a spell."

"Ah." She walks over to us and lays her hands against the bars. "You came to the right witch. What do you need?"

"I'm going to find my brother." I say.

"Ahem" I hear Lukas clear his throat rather loudly. I roll my eyes.

"We're going to find my brother." I correct.

"Well, for that you don't need a spell. I know all. It's my gift."

"Wait, I thought only Surfers have gifts." Lukas comments.

"How do you think I'm the most powerful being? My mother was a witch and my father was a Surfer. I have some personalities that Surfers have and some that witches have."

"That's amazing!" I exclaim.

"Yeah, well..."

"So you've met true love?" I can't help but ask.

"Yes, I did." I can tell mentioning this makes her happy. Her smile suddenly turns into a frown. "Unfortunately, he's... gone. Performed a spell he wasn't ready for."

"We're sorry." Lukas says for us both.

"Don't be."

"But if you're half surfer, you should be able to go into other dimensions."

"I should, but I can't. My Son and daughter can though. My son lives here on planet Semmestrial. He's living his own life at a collage, wants to be a guard for the king. Lots of training,"

"I know what that's like."

"Yeah, he's about to graduate but they're doubting if they'll give him the job because of me. My daughter lives on earth. Created a living for herself. Strong girl. She keeps sending me messages. They're always about some boy she met while on earth."

"That's sweet." Lukas says. I look at him with an eyebrow raised. "What? I have a heart!"

"Anyway, you intend of finding this boy, huh? Well, you won't need a spell to know where he is, but you will to freeze time."

"She's right." Lukas says. "We can't have anyone knowing that we're gone. We'll need to stop time." He looks at Elaina. "How do we do that?"

Elaina holds out the palm of her hand. There's a bottle with a cork closing the neck that has a neon green spark in it. "This will freeze time and people along with creatures and critters. Leaving anyone within twelve feet from who is casting it, able to move."

"Thank you so much!" I exclaim.

"One more thing." She says. She takes a chain that is around her neck and pulls it forward so we see the necklace. on the end of the chain there's a light purple rock held with a small loop thats frozen into the rock. "You're going into the human world for the first time. You'll probably have many questions. If you need to know anything, grip the rock, close your eyes and whisper what you want to ask or say. I'll answer any question." She slides the chain off her neck and I walk forward. She slips it around my neck through the bars. "You brother is living in Seaford, California. Dimension; 6.8. He has adoptive parents looking out for him. He spends most of his time at the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. He's a third degree black belt at karate. His step-grandfather taught him karate. He was passionate about it and picked it up rather quickly." She says. "Just bring him back. Winter peasants are becoming rather tired of Autumnial food." She tells me. Wait, what?

"Autumnial food?" Lukas asks. How does he do that?! It's like he can read my mind!

"You don't know?" Lukas and I shake our heads. "Your brother was the source of energy of the winter food. Planet Frost has had to borrow food from Planet Autumnial. It's not healthy for Winter Surfers."

"But what about the castle's food?" I ask.

"You've had extra food stocked from when your brother was here. The chefs just mixed what they had with Autumnial ingredients to make it last." I look over at Lukas.

"We have to find him, soon."

"Agreed." He responds. I look at Elaina.

"When we get back, we'll be sure to find you, Elaina." Her eyes light up.

"You mean-" I nod.

"My mother has the gift of truth. She'll know you're telling the truth when you say that you didn't do anything to the other dimensions." She smiles.

"Thank you, Winter."

"No problem. I should be the one thanking you. Now, can we do the spell?"

"Right away." She responds.

"Seaford, California?"

"Seaford, California." She confirms. She walks over to the rock wall and slams the bottle against it, breaking it open. She chants what I assume is the spell. The floor under us starts to rumble, as if being an earthquake in this dimension. It causes me to slam into Lukas, who grips by shoulders tightly, pulling me into his chest. The rumbling soon stops. Elaina stops chanting and looks over at us. "Okay, now you two can create the portal and find him." She says. I nod. I walk forward and hold my hand up. I move it from one side to another. Opening the portal. I take in a deep breath and release it.

"Seaford, California." I breath. I look over at Elaina. "Thank you." She smiles and nods. I step into the portal with Lukas following.


	2. Chapter 2

**SO! I'm back and Winter and Lukas finally meet the gang. Yup! I think you'll like this one. Read on!**

* * *

**I still own Dimension Surfers.**

* * *

"So this is it." Lukas says. "The Bobby Wasabi dojo." He reads the sign located above the building.

"What are they doing?" I ask.

"It's a tournament."

"Tournament?" He nods.

"Humans enjoy using martial arts as entertainment. They compete against each other for a prize."

"Oh." I nod. Lukas and I stay standing in front of the window watching a skinny redhead try to pin a man bigger than three times the size he is. He fails. He gets up and makes his way over to a group of people on the bleachers that are huddled up. After a while, everyone but one person sits on the bleachers. The person that didn't sit down from the group, makes his way over too the mat in the-

"That's him!"

I run through door as i hear Lukas`s voice, trying to stop me. I ignore him and push open the doors. I see my brother reach the mat and fall to the ground. I stop in my tracks. My eyes widen in shock. I hear everyone gasp and one person yell, "Jack!" A blonde haired girl runs up to him and kneels down next to him. She's soon followed by the group of people sitting by the benches. She puts her ear up to his mouth. "Rudy! He's not breathing!" The one who's apparently named Rudy, gets up.

"I'll go call the hospital!" He says before running over to a door on the left wall.

"No you don't!" I turn around to find Lukas. He holds his arm out and the door freezes with frost over it. Everyone but a few people run out the doors of the dojo. There's a few people crowded around Jack. The skinny redhead, the blonde girl, and a boy with short, black hair. The man named Rudy is standing by the door. Shock is written all over their faces.

"What happened?" I ask Lukas.

"He's not used to being around a Winter Surfer. Now that he's human-"

"He's human?!" I yell.

"Yes, so now he isn't used to being around a Winter Surfer. Him fainting like that, it's probably an effect from the spell he used to become human."

"So they don't faint because-"

"They didn't use the spell. They were born human."

"Oh."

"Okay, what is going on here?!" Rudy yells. I look at Lukas and he looks at me. I roll my eyes.

"Move." I say, walking over to Jack. The three people kneeling around him move out of the way. Lukas joins me next to him. "What do we do?"

"I really don't know." Lukas tells me. "Try the rock!" He exclaims.

"Oh yeah!" I grip the rock on the chain around my neck. "Elaina, what do we do?" I whisper with my eyes closed.

"Frost him." I hear, as if the wind was talking to me.

"Wow, we're idiots." I say out loud.

"What? What'd she say?" Lukas asks.

"Frost him." I say.

"Oh god." He facepalms.

"Yeah, I know." I hold out my arms with my palms facing him. Lukas does the same. Frost soon covers him. I see his chest start to rise and drop, showing he's breathing. His eyes soon snap open. He sits up, rubs his head in confusion.

"What happened?" He asks.

"That's what I'd like to know." Rudy says, looking over at Lukas and me.

"Hey, Jack." I say, giving a small wave.

"Do I know you?" I look over at Lukas.

"He probably lost his memory with the spell." He tells me. I look over at Jack.

"No but I know you." I tell him. "I also know that you have no memory of your childhood before age ten and you're adopted." I say.

"How do you know this?" He asks.

"Um..." I look over at Lukas.

"I don't think he's ready." He says.

"But we already said so much! He knows something up and so do everyone else."

"I know what's up!" Rudy yells.

"You do?" I ask.

"You do?" Everyone else repeats after me.

"You want to join the dojo and made a big entrance!" I look over at Lukas and he looks at me. I can tell we're thinking the exact same thing.

Thank god this guy's an idiot.

"Yup! That's it!"

"You guessed it."

"Yeah! Finally! New recruits!" Rudy yells.

"Why don't you guys go celebrate at Phils?" The blonde girl asks.

"Yeah!"

"Come on!"

"Let's go!"

"Alright!"

"I'll be right there." The blonde girl says. Jack follows the others so I do the same.

"Princess Winter!" I turn around to see the girl bowing to me.

"Lukas, you go ahead." I say, not taking my eyes off of the girl.

"Can't, it's my job to keep you safe and stay by your side." The girl stands upright.

"Princess, if you don't mind, I do think it would be better if we talk alone. That way, the others won't be suspicious." She says. I nod.

"Lukas,"

"Okay, but I'm watching you."

"Alright, whatever."

"Wait," He says, stopping himself from leaving. "what do I do if they ask about you?"

"Tell them everything. Just leave out the Surfer and princess and dimension part."

"What about your name?"

"Winter. Keep up!"

"Okay!" He throws his arms up in defense. Once he leaves, I ask, "Before we say anything, I need to know your name."

"Kim, princess."

"Another thing, call me Winter, and let's not be all sophisticated. Talk to me like I'm your girlfriend."

"Um, I don't really have any good girl friends."

"Okay... Then talk to me as if I'm one of the guys."

"I can do that,"

"So, you know I'm princess. How?"

"I'm from planet Semmestiral."

"Oh! Great! Do you know my friend, Julia? She's probably my best friend, alongside Lukas."

"No, sorry."

"Poo. Okay, well, what do you want to talk about?" I ask her as I walk over to the bench by the lockers.

"I was wondering, why did Jack faint?" She asks as we sit down on the bench.

"Well, tell me, what's Jack's last name?" I ask her. I can tell she's confused on why I'm asking her this.

"Brewer... why?"

"Ah. He would use his middle name." I mutter to myself.

"What do you mean?"

"Jack lied." I tell her.

"About what?"

"Himself. His last name is Frost." I tell her. Her eyes widen.

"You mean-"

"Yup!" I cut her off. "He's my brother. He used a spell to become human so he could blend in. He thought that becoming human means that no one would be able to track him down. Luckily, I found a witch that's actually really nice. She has the gift of knowing everything. She-" I stop myself when I see her eyes widen. "Is something wrong?" I ask.

"This witch, what's her name?"

"Her name?" She nods. "Elaina, why?" Her eyes widen even more, if that's even possible.

"No reason..." She mutters, looking down, fiddling with her hands.

"...Okay?" I say to fill in the awkward moment.

"We should get going to Phil's." She looks up and says.

"The restaurant?"

"I wouldn't call it a restaurant..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, considering the cook is a goat," She says with a strange look on her face. "I don't think it would qualify for a restaurant."

I scrunch my face as well. "Yeah, that's not exactly normal..." We both burst out laughing after a while.

"You know, Winter, you're not what I expected a princess to be like." She says.

"What did you expect?"

"Prissy, spoiled, downright selfish."

"Well, just remember this in the back of your mind. Don't believe those stories, I'm no spoiled princess."

"I'll remember that." She said as I started following her to the not-so-restaurant place.

**Boom! Tell me if I should continue. I might not...**


End file.
